liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bill Higgins
Bill Higgins is an Anal retentive, Conservative prosecutor in Pennsylvania. Higgins acts like he thinks his Sins are OK but other people's sins are not OK. Adultery and possible sexual assault Bill Higgins thought a cheating on his wife would be cool. He even did it in his local courthouse office. Was the adultery consensual? We don't know though she accused him of sexual assault. Here's what someone who doesn't respect Bill Higgins at all wrote recently. We always say how people who moralize the most usually have a few not so savory skeletons in their own closets. That theory is, once again, proven to be quite accurate. Meet Bedford County, PA District Attorney Bill Higgins. (...) Higgins also admitted to an extramarital affair, which he conducted out of his office. He admitted to having sex with a woman in his office at the courthouse after a Bedford County Repbulicans meeting. The woman eventually sued him for sexual harassment, but the charges were dropped. What do you want to bet she was pressured into dropping them, seeing how Higgins was the vice-chair of the organization at the time of the office sex? This man has some nerve, talking about what offends anyone’s morals, considering what kind of person he is. He’s hardly moral, but he is a hypocrite, and vindictive to boot. DA Who Went After Kid For Jesus Statue Prank Is An Adulterous Porn Addict Below is some of what the Pulitzer prize winning Pittsburgh Post-Gazette wrote fairly soon after the adultery happened on August 27, 2008. William Higgins, the district attorney of Bedford County, says he committed adultery but not a crime when he had sex with a woman in his courthouse office six weeks ago. weeks previously in 2008 The woman, though, now says Mr. Higgins sexually assaulted her the night of July 10. She filed a private criminal complaint against him (...) Mr. Higgins, who is 34 and married, said the woman's allegations were "personally and politically motivated." A Republican who was re-elected to his second term as district attorney last year, he declined to elaborate on how politics figured into the allegation against him. (...) His sexual encounter with the woman followed a committee meeting of Bedford County Republicans. Mr. Higgins was vice chairman of the county GOP at the time. By his account, the woman drove to his office to meet him, and they had consensual sex. Bedford DA: Sex in office no crime *So was it consensual? As the case didn't get to court we don't know. *So were the allegations "personally and politically motivated"? On the one hand there are deep divisions between various factions of the Republican Party so politically motivated attacks between Republicans are possible. On the other hand if we believe what Higgins claims we must assume any hypothetical political problems between the two weren't important enough to stop her driving to his office for Sex in July 2008 but had become much more serious 6 weeks later. Is that at all likely? Anyway for Bill Higgins as an adult over 30 "dropping loads" REVEALED: DA prosecuting kid for raunchy Jesus photo prank committed adultery, is a porn fan (of semen) into a lady in his office is OK so long as nobody can prove he committed a crime and nobody can get him for it. https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_Manning&oldid=626738159#Adult_industry Animal cruelty Higgins prevented chained starving Dogs being taken to an animal shelter and properly looked after. Free chained dogs Higgins is hard on dogs and Humans, see above and below. Bullying a kid Then a Teenager messed in a silly way with a Jesus statue, Higgins thinks this broke some law hardly anyone has heard of so Higgins went for the kid. Higgins is viciously going after a 14-year-old boy for what most people would consider a harmless, youthful prank: simulating oral sex with a statue of Jesus. No ones rights were infringed. This religiously motivated action was quite odd coming from Higgins, who hasn’t exactly been a pillar of morality. For example, six years ago the renegade District Attorney admitted to having sex in his courthouse office with a woman following a meeting of the Bedford County Republicans, in which he then served as vice-chair. His sexual liaison accused him of sexual assault and sued him, but the charges were eventually dropped. Protecting Free Speech is Worth Fighting For The Kid didn't cheat on anyone's wife as Higgins did. Since the statue is an inanimate object nobody was harmed. The kid was prosecuted. Religious Crimes and Free Speech: From Pussy Riot to Fellatio with Jesus Statuary, the Controversies Keep on Coming The prosecutor has done far more to offend Christian morals than a 14-year-old boy having a bit of fun with an inanimate object. (…) Six years ago, Higgins admitted to having an extramarital affair. (…) If it was mere adultery, the Bible speaks very strongly against that. Rape, not so much. In any case, surely these acts would “offend” community morals more than a teenager shoving his genitals against some concrete. Hypocritical DA Trying to Jail Teen for Two Years After Jesus Statue Prank, Cheated on His Wife! So adultery is apparently OK for Higgins but where's the mercy for a kid who can't defend himself? A 14-year-old boy from Pennsylvania has been the subject of a lot of media attention over the past few weeks because he took pictures with a local Jesus statue as if he were getting a mock-blowjob from the Lord. He was facing up to two years in prison for this supposed desecration, a charge that was wildly out of proportion for what he did. Teen Who “Desecrated” Jesus Statue Hit with 6-Month Ban from Social Media and 350 Hours of Community Service None was prevented from worshiping. Are we really supposed to believe that this kid snapping a picture with their statue, a picture that no one even knew existed until someone saw it on Facebook and immediately went into maximum pearl clutching mode, in any way infringes on their rights to worship as they believe? It’s a picture, Bill. No actual damage was done to the statue.Is That Hypocrisy I Smell? The teaching of, "Love In the Name of Christ" which owns the statue provides includes "We believe in the resurrection of both the saved and the lost; they that are saved unto the resurrection of life and they are lost unto the resurrection of damnation." Love In the Name of Christ of Bedford County. About Us The ministry ["Love In the Name of Christ"] says that if the teen has to perform community service, they hope he can do it here. Jesus Statue Violated If they follow their own teaching that could mean: *They want to promise the kid nice things in Heaven provided he's good the way they like and believes the way they do. *They want to bully the kid with threats of Hell if he isn't good the way they like or doesn't believes the way they do. Liberapedia hopes those Atheists who protested about the way the kid was treated will stay in touch and make sure the kid understands there's no reason to believe what "Love In the Name of Christ" may use to try and make him hopeful about Heaven or may use to scare him about Hell. After all: What type of a god refuses to give clear proof of its existence but punishes Souls eternally for not believing in it? Can we trust such a god to keep any promise? What if You Atheists Are Wrong? Aren't You Afraid of Hell? Problems with Pascal's Wager Christianity under attack Bill Higgins was also complaining about, “Christianity under attack.”'Christianity Under Attack!' Teen Faces Jail for Lewd Pose with Jesus Statue Teen Who “Desecrated” Jesus Statue Hit with 6-Month Ban from Social Media and 350 Hours of Community Service Is Christianity under attack? The Christianity of Bill Higgins, the Religious Right and the Bible Belt is certainly under attack, for example: I guess the post facto discovery of the Jesus fellatio outraged the sensibilities of Christians, who sometimes approach Muslims in their capacity for manufactured outrage. (Jerry Coyne) Jesus-fellated teen receives probation, community service, and ban from social media for six months Many people are likely put off Christianity when they see a kid being punished so hard in the name of err... Jesus Christ: The boy must not use social media during a six-month probation period as well as perform 350 hours of community service. Among the other punishments, he must obey a curfew of 10 p.m. And again: He may have caused offense to some, but he caused no damage. His only ‘crime’ was offending an overzealous district attorney. (...) No one infringed upon the church members’ right to worship however they please. The only right that has been taken away is this teen’s right to speak in a way that apparently offended Mr. Higgins. (...) Atheists Decry Punishment of PA Teen for ‘Desecration’ Still we shouldn't forget Liberal Christianity is gentler and more compassionate than Conservative Christians are. Warning Take care before posting sexy pictures of yourself online, see Sexy pictures for more. See also *Sexual hypocrisy References External links *Teen Arrested After Posting Lewd Pic With Jesus Statue (Pic) This is a very entertaining video that The Young Turks did before anyone knew the kid would get 350 hours community service. Category:American People Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:American Politics Category:American Christians